Faith in the Stars
by Shay Syren
Summary: The two clans of the Old Mountains have lived in an unstable peace for generations, but rising tension causes everything to change. Four cats have been chosen to rise above the old ways to stop a leader who refused to accept exile from bringing everything crashing down, but can they do it? Or will they face a betrayal like no other?
1. Alligencies

Hey, the main characters I have chosen are: Flintpaw (Birdshadow the Bold) Hazelpaw (Willowsmoke of Shadowclan) Faithpaw (TheFanfictionMaster) and Lightningpaw (FoxNeon)

They really sparked my interests, and I think they have a lot of potential. :D

The rest of the applicants will still be in the story, but not as main characters. Sorry, but I liked these ones the best.

**Faith in the Stars, Alligencies.**

**PeakClan:**

Leader: **Beestar**, a golden she cat with dark brown stripes. She is very intelligent, able to negotiate well.

Deputy: **Sparrowheart**, a dark brown tabby Tom with green eyes. He is very protective of all he holds dear, and sticks well to the warrior code.

Medicine: **Stormleaf**, a spikey furred grey she-cat with deep blue eyes. She is kind and gentle, with a very spiritual attitude towards life.

Queen: **Ferndapple**, a pale brown she-cat with blue eyes. She loves every kit dearly and is very quick to forgive, making her very well liked amongst the clan.[Kits, **Eaglekit** and **Leafkit**]

Queen: **Specklepelt**, a white she-cat with black spots. A little younger than most queens, but still mature in mind. [Kit, **Sandkit**]

Warrior: **Scorchfoot**, a large, dark red tom with green eyes. He's a little quiet.

Warrior: **Pebblepelt**, a grey she-cat with half a tail. Moody, but loyal.

Warrior: **Rockclaw**, a black tom with brown eyes. He's got a good sense of humor. [Apprentice, **Flintpaw**]

Warrior: **Moonfur**, a white she-cat with yellow eyes. She's caring but fierce when it counts. [Apprentice, **Goldenpaw**]

Warrior: **Tanpelt**, a tan colour tom with green eyes. A respectable warrior and mentor. [Apprentice, **Faithpaw**.]

Warrior: **Falcontail**, a tawny colour tom with amber eyes. An excellent hunter, who's always hungry. [Apprentice, **whitepaw**]

Apprentice: **Faithpaw**, a white she cat with grey blue eyes. She is fierce and loyal, despite he small size. Sometimes she can be a little shy, but it's only while she's thinking.

Apprentice: **Flintpaw**, a grey tom with darker dappled patches. He's goofy and laid back, but never gives in. He's also surprisingly intelligent.

Apprentice: **Whitepaw**, a light grey tom with white paws. He is fun and loves to joke, but sleeps waaay more than be should. Good friends with Flintpaw.

Apprentice: **Goldenpaw**, a cheerful golden she-cat. She sometimes appears to be hiding something.

Kit: **Eaglekit**, a black tom with green eyes.

Kit: **Leafkit**, a black she-cat with green eyes.

Kit: **Sandkit**, a blondey brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Elder: **Finchflight**, a grumpy tabby tom who's actually a real sweetheart when you get to know him.

**Cragclan**

Leader: **Redstar**, a reddish tom with Amber eyes. He's young for a clan leader, but cares deeply for all of his clan. He has a habit of clicking his teeth together when he's worried.

Deputy: **Darkclaw**, a small black tom with yellow eyes. He's been Redstar's friend since they were kits, and isn't afraid to speak his mind.

Medicine: **Nightblaze**, a young she-cat. She can remain very optimistic even when times get tough. [Apprentice, **Hazelpaw**]

Queen: **Sundapple**, a golden she cat with a white patch around one eye. Caring, but doesn't like being ordered around. [Kits, **Copperkit**, **Mousekit** and **Webkit**]

Warrior: **: Twigleap**, a light brown tabby Tom with a long tail. He's always calm.

Warrior: **Heatherscar**, a dark she cat with one geen eye. The other has a deep scar over it. Despite her appearance, she actually really nice.

Warrior: **Riverfrost**, a bluish grey tom. He's easy to get along with. [Apprentice, **Lightningpaw**]

Warrior: **Dovefeather**, a pale grey she-cat with golden-yellow eyes. Trustworthy and willing to do anything for her clan. [Apprentice, **Cloudpaw**]

Warrior: **Thistlestorm**, a black and white tom with green eyes. Mischievous and secretive. [Apprentice, **Pinepaw.**]

Warrior: **Russetfoot**, a coppery brown she cat. She likes being by herself, so she can think.

Apprentice: **Hazelpaw**, a golden she-cat with green eyes. She was sickly as a kit and has a strong desire to prove herself. She is good friends with Lightningpaw.

Apprentice: **Lightningpaw**, a black tom with green eyes. He is arrogant and restless, but has a soft spot for Hazelpaw. He's quite hard to become friends with.

Apprentice: **Pinepaw**, a shaggy brown tom with dark brown splotches. He's cooperative and calm.

Apprentice: **Cloudpaw**, an ash grey she-cat with white legs. Her father became a loner when she was a kit so he could explore. She loves to adventure as well.

Kit: **Copperkit**, a copper coloured tabby tom.

Kit: **Mousekit**, a light grey tom.

Kit: **Webkit**, a dark grey tom.


	2. Darkwind's Exile

**Well, here we go with this story. I think starting one is the hardest part :D**

**Faith in the Stars, Chapter 1.**

_The full moon shines down, its light turning the tops of the pine trees to silver as they whisper secrets in the cold night breeze. Pine needles fall to the rocky floor of the mountain copse, and midnight comes ever closer._

_There's a lake, still and clear with a flat stone in the middle, and two stepping stone pathways leading to it. Each path through the water belongs to a different clan, one coming from east, one from west. _

_A lone cat is stood on the flat stone. He looks expressionlessly at his reflection, timeless and still. His thick, black and white pelt is dirty and tousled, but he sees no need to fix it. He awaits judgement._

_"You have broken the warrior code, Darkwind." A feminine voice rings out, from the East Path._

_"We had such high hopes for you..." Adds another, more elderly male voice._

_The lone cat, Darkwind, remains silent. At the moment, he feels so much older than his years, chilled to the bone in anticipation. His refection ripples suddenly, as a pine needle lands on it's left ear._

_There is a soft rustle as cats arrive at the West Path, and there is a moment of silence as they all stare at the sky. The stars shine brightly, scattered across the winter sky like sugar spilled from the jar._

_"Shall we begin?" Murmurs a quiet voice. It's point of origin no longer mattering, as both clans are now one under the moon and stars._

_"Yes, Redpelt." Replies the feminine voice from before._

_"Then I shall speak." The quiet Redpelt replies. "Peakclan and Cragclan, hear me now."_

_Whatever noise there was before, even the wind, falls into silence._

_"Darkwind, you are hear today to be judged by all the Old Mountain cats, and by Starclan themselves. You broke the warrior code, and all of the ancient treaties set in place by the first leaders. As former leader of Cragclan, you are granted speech. Do you wish to say anything?"_

_Darkwind looks up from the water, his blue gaze rolling around the clearing before falling on the start of the West Path. There his eyes meet with a pair of amber ones._

_"Ah, Redpelt. My deputy, my advisor. How ironic that it would end up being you that held my exile ceremony." He paused for a second, a firey pride radiating from him. "I am Darkstar! You cannot-"_

_"You no longer hold the right to the name 'star'!" Roared the feminine voice. "You are a murder and a traitor to all clans!"_

_"Beestar. I do not need your voice in this until the final judgement." Redpelt interrupted. "With all due respect, I ask you to remain quiet."_

_"As you wish. Darkwind, speak again."_

_"Hah! As I was saying! Sending me away will do nothing! You cannot undo what I did, bring back who I killed, or rebuild the hopes I have crushed. Even if you send me away, I will rise again!" Darkwind howled._

_Whispers break out around the clearing,and the wind begins to rage around again. The pines bend and creak, and Darkwind speaks again, quieter, and only Redpelt hears._

_"You cannot stop the prophecy I have set in motion."_

_And with that he laughs, insane and cruel. The wind, his laughter and the whispers get louder and louder, reaching a painful crescendo, until Redpelt can do nothing._

_The clearing melts into black, and he can hear nothing except Darkwind's laughter._

* * *

And then, he's back. Soft morning sunlight filters in through the ivy covered entrance of his den, the rocky walls mossy and dry. For a moment, he wonders where he is. How did he get here?

Shaking his head, he realises. He's Redstar now, and has been for five moons. It was a bad dream, nothing more. But then, it was more of a memory than a dream.

_"You cannot stop the prophecy I have set in motion."_

What does it mean? Was he just bluffing? What-

"Redstar? Are you there?"

Redstar clears his head and stands up, shaking a little moss from his fur. "Ah, uh, yes!" He says, trying to keep the sleep out of his voice. "Come in!"

The green ivy parts slightly, as a golden she-cat pokes her slender head inside the warmth of the leaders den.

"Nightblaze wishes to see you, Redstar. Sundapple's kits have been born!" She says with a little purr.

Redstar pauses for a second. Then, he shakes a little and a huge smile spreads across his face.

"H-hang on a second, Hazelpaw. This means... this means I'm a dad! I'M A DAD! I've got to go see Sundapple!"

"Woah, woah. What's all this yelling?" Says a third voice from outside. The ivy parts again, but before the cat speaking can enter, Redstar leaps toward the entrance, knocking Hazelpaw over in the process.

There's a distant cry of 'sorry!' and the noise of claws scrabbling on stone, and then he's gone.

Hazelpaw picks herself up, giving her chest a lick to get the moss off. Darkclaw, the Cragclan deputy, waits as she comes back out of the small den to ask what the heck was that about.

"He's just found out he's a dad." Hazelpaw tells him. "Three healthy boy-kits."

"Oh, wow. Should we go and see them as well? I think Nightblaze will be missing her apprentice by now."

"Sorry, she told me to go and find Lightningpaw. I think she's mad at him again."

"Well, he is her son. See you later, Hazelpaw." He finished, and with a look over his shoulder at her, he jumped down from the ledge that has the warrior den-cave and Redstar's den.

**Okay, short set up chapter for now. There will be more soon, and the next chapter will focus on Peakclan. Love you guys!**

**-$hay**


End file.
